


The Man Behind the Suit

by Eggsyobsessed, killingmeisso2yrsago



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Eggsy Is Tired, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Merwin, POV Multiple, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Post-Mission, Post-Mission Bath, Romance, soft merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmeisso2yrsago/pseuds/killingmeisso2yrsago
Summary: Kingsman was everything Eggsy dreamed it to be. Gave him a career, introduced him to his best mate, Roxy, and his love, his husband, Merlin. The job was hard, but rewarding, allowed him to be exposed to more diversity in the world than he's ever dreamed. He loved it, craved the adrenaline when he was a new, young, spry agent; but those days were behind him.Years later where he's given decades to the job, and he was exhausted. Thankfully Merlin is there to care for his tired body and mind.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	The Man Behind the Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Eggsyobsessed here!
> 
> This was dreamed up by the desire to RP between myself, and killingmeisso2yrsago. It was about two emails in that I realized this wasn't RP, but rather us writing a fic. 
> 
> And this is what we came up with! Future fic of merwin, where are they now sort of thing and just needing to decompress. It's soft, real, and just the two enjoying time post-mission for Eggsy. 
> 
> This was beta read by, Snafu07 - my goddess and human muse.

Merlin heaved a long suffering sigh as he finished up a debriefing for Lancelot from his home office; it had been a grueling ten day mission and had just now completed the video chat between agent and handler. 

At the ripe old age of 65 Duncan continued to hold onto the title of Merlin. He had no plans to give up the mantel until he was far older, senile, and incapable to perform the tasks; even then would have to reluctantly relinquish his pride and joy. He loved walking into work each morning with his husband, kissing him on the cheek, and parting ways. He was soothed by the sounds of machines whirring and his techs chatter between missions. 

He lived off the rush of having his agents count on him and getting them home safely. 

That wasn’t to say that there weren’t rough times being Merlin; sometimes shit happened. Agents were harmed, traumatized, and even lost. And each time, Merlin had to carry that new weight with him. He had to use that new weight to shift the way his department operated to make sure such things didn't happen, to be sure their tech never failed, always saw their men through and brought them home. 

But what came with Merlin, also followed him home. Being married to an agent had its perks and downfalls. Eggsy was one of the most respected and used agents they had. He and Roxy had been utilized to the fullest extent. For Merlin to watch Eggsy both thrive and age overtime; it was something he found harder to watch than he’d thought. 

His husband was a brilliant agent, beautiful in action, and managed to pull a brave, happy face all the way up until he stepped through the door. Then he was Eggsy. His Eggsy. Hurting and tired. And he was Duncan. Aged, exhausted, and here for his husband. 

Today would be one of those days where he just knew that Eggsy would walk through their door, wanting nothing more than some rest and relaxation. No sex. No fancy dinners. Just tea, some takeaway, and a bath.

Merlin signed out an hour early so that he could do just that for his husband, who he knew was on the way. When he had just fifteen minutes left, he ordered Thai, put on the kettle, and walked up the stairs to prepare the bath with some epsom salts and essential oils. 

The door opened just as Merlin poured out Eggsy's cuppa. He said nothing, letting the man unwind for a few moments.

Eggsy heard Merlin putter about the kitchen, a smile pulled at his face when he slipped through their front door. 

It had been surreal. How time seemed to work, move, strive forward no matter how often you stopped to just look around. Eggsy found himself hoping, praying, that a day would cease and time would stand still so he could relax and relish the man who he's loved for two decades and counting. He'd been a happily married man, he continued to be, but the job wore on him. It made enjoying his husband harder; he was tired.

Kingsman was everything that he'd hoped it would be and more. But what he hadn't hoped, or anticipated rather, was how hard he'd work. How the agency seemed to use their newest agents. Once upon a time, that is, he was new; a bright sunny face that went head first and didn’t think twice about snatching up each and every available mission. 

But the day came where he was no longer new, no longer a lad. Eggsy was a 45 year old man; old. He felt older than his years could account for, but where could he complain with a 65 year old man he lived with? Eggsy never did. He put on a good face, tried to make the best of it, but at least behind closed doors he could be himself. With Merlin, he could be the man behind the mask. The man who stripped himself of the bespoke suit, hair gel, and bright sunny smile that everyone knew as Galahad.

At home, he was Eggsy.

Eggsy wandered through their foyer with weary heart and mind. His body ached. The right knee never moving as smoothly, not since his run in with an arms dealer in Mexico five years back. It rained today, painfully so as his body felt it. He shrugged out of his jacket, hung the rainmaker he carried, and slipped off his oxfords before heading down the hall and into the kitchen. He smiled, a soft, slow thing as he caught Merlin swaying to music that wasn't playing in the room.

By the movement of his hips, Eggsy knew it was their wedding song. He took a few steps forward to wrap his arms around his waist. Eggsy pressed a firm kiss to the nape of his neck, just above the collar, and squeezed.

"Hi," he murmured, exhaustion laced his voice. 

Merlin smiled at the embrace, letting go of the spoon he had used to stir the honey into his own cuppa. He took a moment to lean back, closed his eyes, and swayed them both to the tune he began to hum out loud. He continued like that for a few more moments, but eventually stilled. 

He pulled out of Eggsy's arms to turn around and cup his face. He leaned down for a gentle kiss, just a chaste peck, and then reached to give Eggsy his cup of tea. 

"Hello, lad." 

The greeting tugged at Eggsy’s soft, pink lips. Years had passed, but Eggsy would always be his lad. Even now with his tired smile, bags under eyes, and a slump to his shoulders. He grabbed his own mug and pulled out his phone, checking on when the takeaway would arrive. Forty five minutes. Plenty of time for Eggsy to take a bath. He sipped his tea and put away his mobile, nodding at the figure before him. 

"Drink that slowly, enjoy it. Upstairs there's a bath waiting for ye. I put in those oils ye like, as well as some salts to help yer knee. Thai will be here in forty-five minutes." He put down his tea and took one of Eggsy's hands. "Would ye like some company while ye bathe? Or do ye need some time?"

Eggsy took a long, tentative sip, moaning as the hot liquid trailed down to settle warmly in his stomach. "Made just right," he complimented before answering him. 

He leaned against the counter a moment to study his husband. Merlin, as always, looked thoughtful, but a kind gentle air surrounded him as he gazed back at Eggsy. Those dark, hazel eyes so intense and yet so caring.

"I wouldn't mind some company," he admitted quietly.

After a four hour long plane ride, holed up with just himself and the latest romance novel that was all the rage these days, he'd much rather the companionship of his husband while he unwound. Eggsy took another sip. He reached out to lace his fingers with Merlin's and turned to lead them through their home, up the stairs, into the master bedroom, and to the en-suite where the mirrors were clouded with steam. 

The air in the room heavy from the heat of a bath. He sighed contently as his feet touched tile, it was warm and inviting; Eggsy knew Merlin had turned up the heated flooring. Which only added to the many reasons he loved this man; Eggsy had lost count years ago.

He worked out of his suit and was thankful he couldn't see his reflection. What version of himself would stare back? He knew without having to examine the visual. Eggsy would see the bruised left hip, the bags under his eyes that darkened from lack of sleep. He'd note the wrinkles around his mouth, eyes, and the new ones that seemed to appear overnight. Eggsy haphazardly kicked his pile of clothes aside, no matter how much it'd bother his husband, and turned to see Merlin looking at him.

Eggsy may be able to escape his appearance, for now, but his husband couldn't. It wasn't ever written on his face. His husband had learned years ago to wear his grief well. What once held pain, disappointment, affliction of how the job had aged Eggsy, was now replaced with a warm smile. Just a soft thing that pulled at Merlin's lips in his favorite crooked smile. The one that creased the wrinkles in his cheeks. The one Eggsy loved so much.

Instead of dwelling on how awful he felt, how truly sorry Eggsy was for what the job did to him; had done to their marriage. And the reality was it didn't hinder it, if anything strengthened it, but somehow a sadness fell over them in moments like these. Eggsy decided to take a few short steps, closed the space between them, and entrapped Merlin's hand with his once more, and brought it up to kiss the palm.

"I'd like it very much if you joined me." 

Merlin felt his body grow warm at the show of affection. Eggsy was perhaps the sweetest, most romantic being he had ever met. More romantic than Harry Hart, even. Merlin tried to return the love as much as he could. He remembered, early on in their relationship, that it was difficult for him to show affection in the small ways. Or at all. He'd pat the boy's shoulder, offer an awkward smile, and move on. Sometimes he'd leave him a small gift or bluntly ask him to dinner. 

Now, in his old age, he realized how easy it was to say 'I love you' without ever having to speak at all. Buying Eggsy his favorite ice cream on a whim. Small kisses as they passed each other in the hall. A nod of his head. Cleaning the house. The preparation of a bath. It was simple. And yet it meant more to Eggsy than any great show of grandeur. 

Merlin stepped closer to Eggsy and kissed his cheek. 

"Let me undress and I'll get in first. Ye can rest against me, lad."

He stepped away and tugged off his jeans; he folded his clothes up and set them on the counter before he walked over to the tub and climbed in, sighing at how good the water felt. 

He situated himself with legs spread as he slid down just slightly, so he knew his back wouldn't hurt. 

"Alright, then. Ye may join me."

Eggsy grinned and climbed in. The hot water encompassed his body, soothed aching muscles, and drew a long satisfied sigh out of him as he settled comfortably against Merlin. He'd be lying to himself, if he claimed this wasn't one of his favorite places to be. Secured by strong arms that came round to hug him close, a set of warm, soft lips pressed below his ear as he pillowed his head in the crook of Merlin's neck.

"Can't we just live here forever?" The question was more of a plea. So many times through the years Eggsy had wished for this. Loved his job, he did. But it was moments like these that he yearned for, body ached with more than just old wounds and onset of arthritis. 

Merlin chuckled and pressed a kiss to Eggsy's temple, then his jawline, his neck, his shoulder. He hummed a bit and briefly squeezed him before letting his arms relax once more. 

In theory, they could live here forever. Not in the tub, mind, but in this house. They didn't need to work at Kingsman anymore, they had more money than they knew what to do with. Most of it went to Daisy's savings account for school and whatnot, which Merlin was more than happy with. But they had so much leftover. But they were both dedicated to their job. They both believed in what they were doing. All Eggsy had to do now was wait for Harry to be done with being Arthur and pass on the reigns. 

"That is quite the dream, lad. One that will eventually come to be. It is a dream that makes me smile. We could have dogs. A proper garden. It would be lovely."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it? But when you retire, I'll be running the joint, yeah?" Eggsy ran his hands, soothingly, along Merlin's thighs. "I meant just you and me. Exactly like you said. Dogs, proper garden, don't have to worry about the world needing us." He heaved a tired sigh. "You'll be 70 in five years, I ain't exactly getting younger, and one day maybe we won't be able to walk a kennel of dogs."

He didn't have to elaborate on the 'what if's' for himself. Because there was always a chance he wouldn't come home, and then what? Outside of the possibility of losing his life, it could be worse. He could survive and lose his independence, and all those claims that Eggsy would be the caregiver later in Merlin's life would be for not. No one ever took into consideration Eggsy could be the one. He could come back missing a limb, paralyzed to the point he'd need every day care, and then what kind of life would they lead?

"A part of me always wondered what our life would be like, if we led normal ones. You know." Eggsy shrugged. "Just two normal blokes, growing old together, enjoying our time without having to be in a rush or worry who's gonna croak first." He knew he was being despondent about it all, but he always wondered. Eggsy sat up a bit, squeezing said thighs as he did, and twisted to give Merlin a tender kiss. "Forget it. I'm ruining a perfectly good moment." 

Merlin sighed softly and reached up to run his fingers through Eggsy's hair. He made a soft sound as the lad turned back around to lean against him. He re-situated himself and used the time to think about Eggsy's words. He himself thought about it a lot. What would have happened if he hadn't hacked into Kingsman because he had stumbled upon it? What would have happened had he never met Eggsy? Or if Eggsy had decided he didn't care about the world and hadn't come to tell them about Arthur?

But that had all happened. And here they are. Exhausted. Overworked. Still fighting. Because the world needed someone to care about them. Because they had to do what was right. 

"Yer not ruining anything, lad. It's something I think about a lot, as well. I know I canne convince ye to retire quite yet. But perhaps. A vacation? A few months taken off. I think Kingsman could spare us that, aye?"

Retirement was low on his list, to be incredibly honest, but not something Eggsy had ever taken off the table. He saved the world. He made it a better place and that made every single injury, scar, wound, grey hair on his head, and wrinkle worth it.

It meant his baby sister, who wasn't a baby at all anymore, would live in a better world. And Eggsy couldn't complain about himself, find all the youth he'd given up, or time worth dwelling over.

"I'll be honest," he started. Eggsy took Merlin's hands to wrap around himself; hugged them closer to his body. "I've thought about retirement. I wouldn't do it, not yet. I don't feel I've put in enough to say 'I'm done' and move on with my life. But yeah. A vacation. A month just you and I."

Eggsy closed his eyes, just picturing what it would be like. An entire thirty days with his husband. And what a treat that would be. Eggsy could see himself puttering about a rented Villa for the month. Not giving a fuck and living in a dressing gown and slippers.

"Eggsy." Merlin all but snapped. "Ye've put in far more work than any other agent besides perhaps, Roxy. Before ye, before Valentine, Kingsman did relatively small things. We saved the world, aye, but in minor, easy ways. The previous Arthur was a dick. He didn't care so much about the world as he did money or status. Arthur now? He actually cares. Hence, why he's running you ragged. Ye've put in more than enough work to say 'I've had enough."

Merlin tried to reign in his shock and hugged Eggsy, pressing his face into his neck. "But I understand why ye feel like ye can't yet, lad. And I respect it. I don't want to retire, either. Not yet."

He reached for a bar of soap and the loofah, so he could clean the sweaty man in front of him. 

"Where would ye like to go on this vacation?"

Eggsy leaned forward allowing Merlin to scrub his back. He mewled helplessly as he moved up to scrub between his shoulder blades; fuck that felt fabulous.

"I know I've given my time." Eggsy gave a sheepish smile, one his husband couldn't see. "But yeah...always felt I needed to do more." He bobbed his head forward, completely succumbing to the care and attention his husband bestowed on him. "Oh, where?" He asked, as if this were an afterthought.

Eggsy shrugged a bit.

"Dunno?" He wriggled a bit while Merlin worked over his body, washed away the days worth of grime from sitting in the sun. "Sunny?" Eggsy turned so Merlin could reach his chest. "Maybe not too hot, but no rain." He groaned. "God no rain." Eggsy re-positioned so he straddled his husband. "Maybe somewhere with a nice beach." He gave an eyebrow wiggle. "Could work on my tan." He slid his hands up Merlin's chest, around the back of his neck, and locked his fingers together, as he leaned in to brush his lips softly against Merlin's. 

"Mm. Someplace sunny with no rain." He murmured against Eggsy's lips. He settled his hands on Eggsy's waist and smoothed his thumbs over soft skin. He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of soft, warm, familiar skin against his own. He would never tire of having Eggsy's body pressed against his, no matter how old he got. It was always a treasure. 

He sighed against Eggsy's mouth and pressed a soft, tender kiss to his lips once again. 

"Somewhere with a beach where we could be naked, aye? Clothes are overrated." He smiled and tilted his head back just a bit. "No wifi or reception, so I have no choice but to not work. Otherwise I'd find a way to, I know it."

He ran his hands up Eggsy's sides, bringing one up to cup his cheek, enjoying the way the lad pressed into it with the barest hint of a smile.

"I'll have a place by the end of the night."

A welcome warm, soft feeling settled in Eggsy’s chest.

"I love you, Duncan." The confession weighed heavily between, but in no way the first time he's spoken such words. "I'd like that." He tipped back to put some space between them and reached up to gently caress Merlin's head.

"We can pretend like we're two, retired old men. Be naked. I can live in your skin." Eggsy claimed a quick, delicate kiss. "Massage your back. Take proper care of you," he whispered against his lips.

Merlin hummed in pleasure against those lips, allowed his eyes to slip shut. He could imagine it easily, the two of them laid out on the deck of some villa. Drinking some cold frilly drink, wrapped up in each other, completely happy and relaxed. Fuck, the very thought made him moan. When was the last time he'd taken time off for himself? 

He would have to shoot Harry a text and threaten him somehow. He already had a protege he was working on to become the next Merlin and he trusted him to look after the world for a month. And they had plenty of agents, they could do without Eggsy for a while.

"I would like that very much,” Merlin whispered. "Mm. Aye. This is happening, one way or the other." He grinned and peeled his eyes back open, staring down at his husband. "I love ye, Eggsy. Ye are my world, and we deserve this vacation."

"You're my wizard, I trust the great Merlin to make this happen for us." Eggsy winked playfully. He re-situated himself to their previous position and grabbed the second loofah, a bar of soap, and lathered it up to run along Merlin's exposed legs.

He finished washing Merlin in comfortable silence, a few brush of lips exchanged, ones with a little tongue slipped through willing mouths to flick, dance with the other.

Eggsy then turned to produce a bottle of shampoo and handed it to Merlin, expectantly. "You know I like it best when you wash my hair."

To be fair, Eggsy just liked the scalp massage his husband added through the process. It usually resulted with Eggsy bowed forward, a satisfied moan escaped parted lips while eyes fell shut in sated bliss. The sensation wasn't orgasmic, but it was a near thing. 

Merlin chuckled and took the shampoo from his husband's hand. "I am well aware of how much ye like it when I scratch yer scalp." 

Eggsy always made the sweetest of sounds when Merlin washed his hair, or if he tugged on it during sex, or when he just wanted to run his fingers through it. Sometimes he missed having hair, because he missed that sensation. But he's just as content with Eggsy's scalp massages that leave him feeling brainless and gooey. 

He spread the shampoo over his hands and began to lather it into Eggsy's greying, honey-brown waves. He smiled warmly at the tiny sounds the man emitted. He couldn't keep it up for too long anymore, because his fingers ached after a time, but he loved doing it while he could. 

"Ye make such sweet sounds, lad."

"Your fingers are like magic," Eggsy moaned.

The long, thin digits massaged shampoo into his head in slow, meticulous circles. He had his hands braced on either side of the tub, fingers curled around the white porcelain as he tried to hold himself down. As if Eggsy would float away. He hit a spot, just above the nape of his neck, that sent a shock of pleasure down his spine. His dick twitched in interest, but made no advancements of growth beyond that.

If he weren't so bloody tired, Eggsy would be stroking Merlin to thickness in hopes to get lucky; he always got lucky when it came to sex with his husband. But he was exhausted and just wanted to curl up in Merlin's embrace. Like he did every night they were home together since their relationship, and allow himself to drift into a much needed sleep.

He tipped his head back, allowing Merlin to rinse his hair off, and fell against his chest with a slow exhale. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed." Eggsy was well informed it wasn't but six in the evening. 

"I'm well aware ye are, but we've got Thai on the way." Merlin reminded. He pressed a gentle kiss to Eggsy's now wet hair, before he reached over to dry his hand off on a towel and check his phone for said delivery. Ten minutes out. 

"Mm. Ye can stay in for a wee bit longer, lad. But I've got to get out to get the food. Ye've got to eat a little bit of it before bed, aye?" He shifted, not really wanting to get up to leave his husband, but not wanting to waste his money, either. 

He got up with a grunt, his knees popped and back protested with the sudden change of position, He carefully stepped out of the bath, avoiding kicking his husband in anyway. He dried off quickly with his towel and hung it back up. 

After he was dressed, he walked over to the tub and knelt down. He still had a few minutes. He stared at his husband, eyes filled with adoration and love. 

"Ye are a sight to behold, Eggsy Unwin. I love ye."

Eggsy shifted in the water to take up the space Merlin had once occupied, and grinned up with a shy smile. "You are too good to me, honestly." He no longer felt like a sight.

Sure, he had retained some of his looks, witty charm, and cheeky behavior. But he was older, a middle aged man. His hairline receded back some, strands that were once thick, honey-brown were greying. Where blue-green eyes once sparked, they now had dulled with time, creased at the corners where age made itself known. Eggsy was not that same man and he wouldn't ever be.

His hand swirled in the now soapy water as he watched Merlin watching him. "Could we eat in bed? I'll be good and not make a mess." He tossed a cheeky smirk Merlin's way. 

Merlin rolled his eyes at Eggsy, but there was a smile on his face. He reached out and took Eggsy's hand in his own, carding their fingers together.

"I'm sure that we could eat in bed, aye. That doesn't sound too bad an idea, my back aches a bit. We could lie in. Watch a film. Fall asleep. It'll be nice." Merlin felt his chest warm. After they ate, he could hold Eggsy and they could fall asleep. It sounded like a wonderful night in. One that they both desperately needed. 

"Alright. I'm going to go downstairs, get our food. Ye enjoy the rest of yer bath, love." Merlin got up once more, but not before he dropped a soft kiss to Eggsy's forehead. He walked to the door, opened it, and peered back. 

"I love ye, my heart."

"I love you, too," he replied quietly.

Eggsy allowed himself a few more moments to prune before he crawled out, wrapped himself in a towel, and padded off barefoot into their room. He considered not dressing, but the thought died before he could even truly contemplate it as his eyes fell on the flannel set his husband had laid out for him. So he made quick work to dry himself, or near enough, before he dressed - forgoing the pants - and clambered into bed to wait for food.

"Aren't you fancy," he claimed. Eggsy watched Merlin waltz in with a tray full of Thai takeout, a bottle of white and two glasses for the wine.

He hummed happily when Merlin placed it between them. Years ago they had invested in a tray wide enough to cover both their laps, because it was a right pain in the arse to fuck with two trays; Eggsy loved it. He noted one plate piled high with the curry chicken they both loved, and one set of utensils.

"Okay. Either you're claiming one of us is too fat to eat, or you're trying to be romantic." Eggsy knew it was the ladder, but wanted to tease anyway.

"I'm a big romantic at heart, lad." Merlin climbed carefully into bed, and shimmied in shoulder to shoulder next to his boy. His stomach rumbled and felt himself blush. He'd put off eating for a few days because of the mission he'd been in charge of. His body, it would seem, was finally getting angry at him for the matter. He was getting too old to be skipping meals.

Merlin picked up the fork, stabbed a piece of meat and gathered some rice and held it to Eggsy's lips. He watched that perfect mouth part and take in the bite with a pleased sound that in turn, made him feel pleased as well. He gathered a bite for himself, though his was mostly veg, and hummed at the pleasant taste. 

He handed over the fork to pour them a glass of wine, which was well deserved. 

"I'm glad I got Thai."

Eggsy gave a nod in appreciation; Thai was a particular favorite. "My perfectly romantic old man." Eggsy smirked around another bite of rice and veg. He accepted the glass of wine and took a long, but much needed, sip. "Wonderful." Merlin always knew how to pair wine with food.

He scooped some rice, veg, and a piece of chicken onto a spoon to feed Merlin. Which his husband happily accepted with a delightful murmur of thanks. Eggsy fed himself, and then Merlin. He continued this exchange until the plate was empty, and only contained remnants of the coconut curry sauce.

"There," Eggsy said, pleased, after he had his glass drained. A warm, fuzzy feeling settled in his head, coursed through his veins, while he lay against the headboard to pat his seemingly flat stomach.

"That was aces babe. Thank you." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed the meal, my heart." Merlin grinned, quite full himself. He put the bottle of wine to the side, set the tray, along with all their dirty dishes, on the ground. He scoot back closer to Eggsy and wrapped the lad up in his arms, enjoying the brief kiss that was pressed to his chest, and the way that Eggsy's arms wrapped around him. 

He let out a gentle yawn and reached for the TV remote, turning on Netflix so that he could put on a Blue Planet episode. They always fell asleep with that in the background, almost like white noise. 

"I've grown so old that I wouldn't mind falling asleep right now. It's only, what? Perhaps a few minutes past 7:30?" Merlin snorted and tried to hold back another yawn. But truth be told he was satiated and very happy. He'd had a lovely bath with his love, ate a good meal, and was now warm in their bed. There were worse things, for certain. 

"I love ye."

Eggsy gave a snort of his own, before he littered Merlin's collarbone with the sweetest of kisses. "Ain't too old, babe. If that's the case, what am I? Because I am VERY content to lie right here and sleep."

He proved his point by pressing himself as close as their bodies would allow, tucked his head under Merlin's chin, and just barely paid attention to the telly in the background. Eggsy turned his face just right, so that his ear resided over Merlin's heart. Between the slow, steady rhythm of his breath, the strong, precise thrum of his heart resonating in his ear, Eggsy found it hard to fight sleep.

Somehow, though, he managed to stay conscious enough to respond around a large yawn. "I love you, too." And happily slipped into dreamland with nothing on his mind, but the man in his arms. 

Merlin smiled warmly at the weight against him, around him. He watched Eggsy shift and give a soft little puff of breath in his sleep. After a few moments, he reached over and grabbed his phone. He looked up some good vacation spots, picking a very lovely spot in Antigua on the Caribbean. He texted Harry about their taking a month off. 

He didn't bother to check to see if the man would reply; it was going to happen. Merlin put his phone away and took off his glasses with a yawn, looking down at the sleeping form on his chest. He smiled to himself and continued to stare at him until he found it difficult to keep his eyes open. 

Merlin leaned his head back against the pillow, a smile on his face, and let himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a follow-up fic in the works! The much needed vacation these two deserve! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
